After The Four Seasons Festival
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: Terence thinks about Tinkerbell and how she deserves better. Oneshot. Might continue if people want. If I do it will lead to smuttyness haha. Rated T now will have to rate M for later.
1. Chapter 1

After the Four Seasons Festival, Terence sits back and thinks about how his favorite Tinker could do so much better. I dont own Tinkerbell films. Based after Pirate Fairy. **Very many references to the other movies and the books.**

 **XxXxXx**

Terence couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't think. He didn't know why. He just knew for some odd reason that it was way late and his mind wouldn't shut down and let him slumber. Something had been itching in the back of his head all day. But he couldn't figure out what it was. He started to have the feeling earlier in the day, after sitting down and having small talk with his best friend, Tinkerbell. She told him about her recent adventure, about some Captain who tried to capture Zarina for the blue pixie dust and travel to the second star. He listened to her talk about how she fought pirates and saved Zarina from the pirates, along with the other fairies. As she continued to talk, he started to feel saddened. But why?

Terence pulled out a sundial Tinkerbell had made him to see what time it was. Midnight. He sighed.

Tinkerbell was amazing, beautiful, strong, confident. She had gone on so many adventures and saved so many people. He could never amount to that. He was just some pixie dust keeper. He never did anything heroic. He just sat around making and delivering pixie dust all day. He wasn't some big shot, and the only adventure he had gone on was to find Tink after she left to find the magic mirror. So it would make sense that as she continued to talk to him, with that big smile on her face, that he wanted to just grab her and kiss her, make her his.

But how could he?

He was no one important, no one special. If Tinkerbell was supposed to be with anyone, it would have to be with someone better.

She deserved better.

 _'Remember when you wished for her to like you romantically?'_ He slapped himself mentally for thinking about things that only made him feel worse.

He couldn't take how suffocated he suddenly felt and stood up from his bed. He didn't put his normal hat on and just let his messy hair stay the way it was. He didn't bother putting on a shirt, only a pair of shorts, as he opened the door and flew out of his home. He followed the river down to a spot he usually goes to relax at. He sat down at a nearby rock and stared up at the sky.

 _'If she were a human I bet she'd be all over Peter Pan.'_

Terrence growled low in his throat, remembering how Tinkerbell told him how she was jealous of another girl that Peter was interested in. What was her name again? Wendy? It didn't matter. It just confirmed for him that Tink had feelings for the lost boy and not himself. I mean Peter Pan was amazing, and it was hard to dislike him, especially after he so bravely fought against Hook. Terence crossed his forearms in front of his eyes, "Dang it..." He stood up and striped down to his boxers, diving into the water so he could cool down. This would be bad on his wings later, but for now he didn't care. The water felt good on his skin and it was helping him calm down a lot. He came back up for air, only to see her staring at him from afar.

"Tink..." He started, but stopped when he realized she was standing in nothing, a leaf wrapped around her body. Her face grew red and she jumped behind a rock, "T-Terence, w-what are you doing here?"

Realization hit and he could feel the tips of his ears turning red, "I was just taking a quick dive. I couldn't sleep so ..." He turned away from her, "I'm sorry, I thought everyone else was asleep."

For Tinkerbell, she was pressing her face as hard as she could against the rock she was hiding behind. She was trying so hard to get the image of a shirtless Terence, with water dripping over his tan skin, out of her head. And _great pixie dust_ his hair, the way it fell over his face when it was wet-

Tinkerbell immediately felt hot, "Stop thinking like this Tinkerbell..." she whispered. She popped her head over the side of the rock, "Um, I did too. What a coincidence huh?" She clutched the leaf tightly to her body and she made her feet move into the water, "I don't mind joining you. If you couldn't sleep maybe you could talk to me about it?" Her body unconsciously went a bit too far, swimming over to place herself right behind him. He felt her presence and turned his head slightly to look at her, making sure to keep his eyes on her face. "I... um..." She ever so slightly wrapped her arms around his chest, pulling him into a tight hug, and he could feel _everything_ against her wet skin tight leaf. He thanked the higher ups above that he was wearing boxers.

"I just couldn't sleep. No reason behind it." He lied. Tinkerbell smirked, a teasing grin played on her face. "Oh really?" She drug her nose down the blades of his shoulders, down to his mid back. He tensed, "H-Hey, thats n-not fair-!" Her finger started to dance across his hips, then up to his ribs. He let out little laughs, "T-T-Tinkerbell I said s-stop it!" He pulled away from her and wrapped his arms around her waist, digging his fingers into her sides as she broke out into hysterical laughter. She put her hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay you win-" as she put her hands up, the leaf attached to her body fell off, granting Terence a sight to see. Both fairies eyes widened, and both faces turned red.

"Kya!" Tink was quick to compose herself and cover up her body while Terence stood and stared at her. His brain had stopped thinking, his heart stopped beating, his breath got caught in his throat. Tink turned her back to him, "Um, sorry about that, I didn't mean to-"

"Beautiful."

Tinkerbell turned red as hands slowly found their way around her waist, except this time they were gentle.

Terence was fighting an internal war. His thoughts were jumbled all over the place as his brain resumed its thinking process. His nose dug into her should as he inhaled her scent and something inside him said, _If you want her now is the chance to make her yours._

His teeth lightly skimmed her shoulder, going into the nape of her neck. Tinks body felt like jelly, she felt like she was going to collapse. If Terence wasn't there right now, oh wait, but he was there. His teeth were now nibbling on her ear.

"God Tinkerbell, I've wanted you for so long." he whispered. Was this even him right now? Terence couldn't control what he was doing, it felt like he was being controlled. His tongue darted out and drew lines on her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned into him more.

Yes, now he definitely could feel everything. "T-Terence..."

His eyes opened slightly, "Does the lost boy make you feel like this?"

Her eyes widened in shock, "P-Peter?" He bit down hard, making her yelp, "Don't say that. He's lost boy to me." Tinkerbell nodded, wondering where this primal version of Terence came from all of a sudden. "I-I dont like the lost boy." She muttered. He smirked into the bruise on her neck, kissing it and licking it. "But you said you were jealous of the girl he was with?"

"I-I only said that to make YOU jealous..." She confessed. He laughed a low chuckle, spinning her around to take in the sight before him, "Well, now that you've successfully made me jealous, what do you plan to do now?" Tinkerbell uncrossed her arms, surprising Terence as she wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a small kiss on his lips.

"I plan to do you."

 **XxXxXx**

This was a one shot but I wont continue unless people want me to haha. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Terence couldn't believe what had just happened. He had lost control for a few minutes, and Tink had kissed him, HIM. Of course after she pulled away he had pulled her lips back up to his, especially after hearing her say what she had planned to do. His lips pressed harder against hers. He had wanted this for so many years, and now here he was, getting exactly what he had been waiting for. His tongue slipped past her mouth, causing her to let out a little moan, and his hands went up to her hair to set it free from its usual bun. Her nails dug their way down his chest, and he let out a low growl. It was getting harder to suppress his _friend down there._ He pulled Tinks hands away, and they both looked into each others eyes, eyes glazed over and panting.

He pulled her back again, except this time his head ducked down to start work on her _friends._ She let out a gasp and gripped his hair. "T-Terence...!" He pulled away, slightly embarrassed, "S-Sorry... maybe we should go do this somewhere... more appropriate?" He whispered. She nodded, and he kissed her lips, "I'll meet you at your place in five." He whispered. She nodded, watching him get out and slip his now wet pants back on, and fly away towards his home to change.

 _Hm I wonder how long he'll be in those new change of clothes though._

She quickly jumped out, throwing her clothes on as she rushed home. She slipped in a light green tank top and pj shorts and kept her wet hair down. As soon as she finished, the door opened, and shut just as quick. He flew over to her and wrapped her up in her arms, kissing her again. He pulled back, "The night patrol are out right now... I think they saw me so I'm going to hide-"

"Tinkerbell, it's the night patrol, we're coming in!" The voices outside her door made them both jump, and they both climbed into her bed. Terence was pushing himself as close to the mattress as possible, laying between Tinkerbells legs.

"O-Okay, come in!" She grabbed a bunch of books from her night stand and threw them on top of the blanket, hiding the figure that hid underneath. She then plopped one open in her lap to make it look like she was reading just as the night patrol walked in.

"Sorry, Ms. Tinkerbell, we thought we saw a figure fly into your home." Terence froze under her, hoping she would find a quick explanation as to why he was over at the girls side of the Hollow at this time of night.

"Oh, that figure was me. You see I went out for a little stroll because I couldn't sleep. I had so much work to do and uh, needed some air after working so hard!" Terence smirked, as it seemed the patrollers were buying it. He slipped the loose, green pj shorts down, before giving a gentle lick to her woman hood. She tensed, clenching the book in her lap, trying not to let her face turn so red.

"Ms. Tinkerbell, you should know that going out during these hours are very dangerous, you could get hurt, or a wild animal could have been out, or you could have fallen-" they kept going on and on. Tink was beginning to get very wet, and then Terence shoved his whole tongue deep inside her, causing her to squeel.

The night patrol stopped talking and jumped at the sudden sound, "Are you alright-"

"Outside! I saw something! You should go check it out! I think it was headed to the water fall!" Tinkerbell stammered, as Terence continued to enjoy every minute of what was happening under the blankets. The night patrol nodded, "Well, have a good night Ms. Bell, I won't bother you for the rest of the night. I will go check at the waterfall. Goodbye." The door shut and Terence arched his back up, knocking the books on the floor. He smirked at her and licked his lips, "So, how did it go?" She glared at him, "Terence! You almost got me in trouble!" She yell whispered. She got up, turning her porch light off, and the lamp in her house. She crawled next to him, "I would like to finish where we left off, Terence, but we have to be at work in ... three hours." She yawned, and cuddled into his chest. "Maybe another time..." She shut her eyes, letting sleep overcome her, and him too.


End file.
